


I CALL YOUR NAME

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair searches for the perfect nickname for his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I CALL YOUR NAME

## I CALL YOUR NAME

by ROXANNE

Author's website:  <http://www.angelfire.com/ga4/garett/senslash.htm>

This is just a silly little response to all the nicknames that Jim calls Blair.

* * *

I Call Your Name  
By Roxanne 

"Pass me the parmesan, Sweetcheeks." 

"What?" 

"Pass me the parmesan." 

"After that," Jim growled, niggling a finger in Blair's general direction. 

Blair grinned around his mouthful of spagetti and replied, "Oh, that." 

"Yeah, that." 

"I was trying out Sweetcheeks." 

"What does that mean, 'trying out Sweetcheeks'?" 

"I'm trying to come up with a good nickname for you." 

"A nickname?" 

"Yeah, you know ... like you call me Chief ... which I've heard you call a few other people and it really pisses me off by the way ... or Darwin or Guppy. A nickname." 

"That pisses you off?" 

"Don't change the subject, Jim. So, what do you think about Sweetcheeks?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No." 

* * *

"Hey, Stud. How was court today?" 

"Stud?" 

Blair glanced up from the book he was reading. 

"Don't like it?" 

"Nope, too porn flick." 

"Studmuffin?" 

"Get serious, Sandburg," Jim growled as he headed into the bathroom. 

* * *

"God, that feels good, Babydoll." 

"Sandburg, you're this close to getting this entire tube of lube shoved up your ass." 

"Real romantic, Jim. What's the problem with Babydoll?" 

"Do I seriously look like a Babydoll to you?" 

"No, you really look more like a Beefstick at this particular moment, but that's just got too much baggage attached to it, if you know what I mean." 

"Sandburg, shut up and move your foot. You're giving me a cramp." 

* * *

"How about James?" Blair asked as he turned the Volvo into the Cascade PD parking garage. 

"My Aunt Sylvia used to call me James. I hated Aunt Sylvia. She had a mustache and bad breath and used to give me birthday presents like saddle shoes and dictionaries." 

"Okay, not James. What about Jimmy?" 

"Carolyn called me Jimmy." 

"'nuff said." 

* * *

"Oh, god! Oh, Jim! Cupcake!!!!" 

"Cupcake?" 

"Mmmm ... Cupcake." 

"What the fuck is that about?" 

"Cuz you're so sweet and yummy." 

"I think I'm gonna barf." 

"Jim, you're the only man I know that gets grouchier after sex." 

"Come on, Sandburg. Cupcake?" 

* * *

"How about Jimbo?" 

"Nope." 

"Bucko?" 

"Nope." 

"Pooh Bear?" 

"Not if you want to live to see tomorrow." 

"Butch? Buddy? Enquerie?" 

"Enquerie isn't a nickname." 

"How about pain in the ass? 

"I heard that." 

* * *

"Querido?" 

"No." 

"Geliebt?" 

"No." 

"Caro?" 

"Sandburg? If I promise never to call anyone else on Earth Chief? Would that shut you up?" 

"That's all I ever wanted." 

End 

* * *

End I CALL YOUR NAME by ROXANNE: dds455@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
